It is known in the art to use inflatable structures for many applications, such as seat cushions, mattresses and medical devices. Many of these structures require that the rate of inflation differ from the rate of deflation of the bladder. Complex mechanical valves are used to control the rate of inflation and deflation of the inflatable structures. In other instances, a pump is used to control the inflation and deflation of these structures.